M.O.E.
M.O.E. was a heavyweight robot that competed in Seasons 2.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots. It performed well, but it never made it past the quarterfinals of a tournament. Its first design was a race-car shape made out of fiberglass-covered foam, with NPC wheelchair motors for drive, and armed with a CO2-powered spike inspired by Season 1.0's Rhino. After the weapon proved ineffective against BioHazard, and the robot was shredded in combat, Team Extreme rebuilt it with a spinning ditch cutter replacing the spike for Season 3.0. This version also lost in its first battle. The team rebuilt it again for Season 4.0, now with a much-deadlier spinning bar. This version made it all the way to the quarterfinals, beating many robots along the way. The team entered a completely rebuilt M.O.E. into Season 5.0 but lost in their first match again. M.O.E. was named after the builders' German Shephard, Moe, and it was "turned into an acronym otherwise people would always keep asking, 'Why Moe?'". As an acronym, M.O.E. stood for Marvel of Engineering. Robot History Season 2.0 M.O.E. fought BioHazard in its only Season 2.0 battle. The two robots met in the center of the arena and BioHazard was able to get to M.O.E.'s side and push it onto the killsaws. This continued until BioHazard flipped M.O.E. onto its back, and then pushed M.O.E. onto its side and into the wall. BioHazard freed M.O.E. and pushed it onto the killsaws again, sending pieces of M.O.E. flying everywhere. The last hit from the killsaws sent M.O.E. upside-down again. Though able to normally drive while inverted, M.O.E.'s lid had been broken loose and held the wheels from touching, rendering the robot unable to move, M.O.E. was counted out. After being asked whether they wanted to put M.O.E. in the rumble, regardless of whether it was still in working condition, the team retrieved most of the fiberglass body from the dumpster, duct taped it back into a robot shape, taped black plastic plates on where the wheels had been, and invited the other robots to tear the remaining carcass apart (all motors and electronics having been already removed). This is visible in the picture above, along with the mocked up spike actually being made from duct tape, the real one having been kept out along with any of the components still having value. Near the beginning of the rumble, M.O.E.'s fiberglass armor was torn apart by Scrap Daddy HW210. Season 3.0 M.O.E.'s only fight in Season 3.0 was against OverKill. For this battle, Team Extreme had constructed a "Voodoo OverKill" for this fight out of roller skate wheels and cardboard. M.O.E. drove into OverKill early on, but OverKill got away, taking a hit from the killsaws as it did. OverKill drove around to the side of M.O.E. and pushed it around the BattleBox, but M.O.E. escaped and hit OverKill's wheel with its ditch cutter. However, it did no damage and OverKill continued to push M.O.E. around with its wedge, stopping the ditch cutter in the process. OverKill whacked M.O.E. with its blade and then rammed M.O.E. with the wedge, continuing to use the blade as M.O.E. spun the disc cutter up to its top speed again. M.O.E. continued to drive after OverKill until it got scooped up by the wedge again, pushed around the arena and whacked by the blade numerous times. M.O.E. finally got the upper hand as it wedged OverKill's blade into the Lexan, keeping it from moving, but OverKill managed to free itself. OverKill hit M.O.E. with the blade numerous times until the fight ended and a 28-17 judge decision knocked M.O.E. out of the tournament. Season 4.0 For Season 4.0, M.O.E. reused almost everything, except for replacing the ditch cutter with a 22lb spinning bar weapon, which was much more powerful even though it still ran from the same pair of Bosch 750 motors as last season. It didn't work as effectively as the team hoped in its first battle against Chains Addiction, scoring one slow hit with the blade before the fight was reduced to a pushing & shoving match. Thankfully, M.O.E. won the judges over on a 38-7 decision, scoring its first ever win, and advanced to the round of 128. According to Neal Muzzy, the driver of M.O.E, the team believed that there was a low charge on the weapon motor's batteries (due to an overly long technical inspection spin-down test right before the match), providing only enough power for the fight against Chains Addiction. M.O.E. was fully charged before heading back into the arena against Decimator. M.O.E. charged across the arena, weapon spinning up to full speed before approaching Decimator. M.O.E. drove around the side and delivered a devastating blow to Decimator, ripping off part of its side panel. Decimator then attempted to strike down with its axe, but had the entire head sliced off by M.O.E.'s spinning blades, producing a blinding shower of sparks. M.O.E. then drove around Decimator, before delivering another deadly blow, this time rupturing the right side CO2 tank of Decimator, rendering its weapon completely useless. M.O.E. took some pieces out of Decimator's back, before ripping the front panel and leaving it bent outwards. Decimator tried to use its weapon but didn't cause any damage at all, as it was way too slow. M.O.E. then backed off before wrecking Decimator even more, bending its weapon arm. M.O.E. then rammed Decimator into the spikes and bent its right side wheel, limiting movement. The fight then turned into a bit of ramming, before M.O.E. yet again spun its blade up to full speed and snapped a bent piece of metal from Decimator clean off. M.O.E. took more chunks out of Decimator, which seemed to incapacitate it. M.O.E. struck Decimator once more, and brought it back to life. To finish the fight, M.O.E. drove Decimator into the spikes, where time ran out. It was clear that M.O.E. had won, winning by a 41-4 judges' decision. At the end of the match, Decimator was a mangled heap, having lost a lot of armor and function of its weapon. Decimator also had to be handled very carefully, as the remaining undamaged pneumatics couldn't be depressurized. With Decimator in the state it was, it could have burst at any time. The person who came in to work on Decimator and try to get it ready to be moved out had to wear a full face mask. It took a long time to clean the arena for the next match, requiring many garbage cans and brooms to be brought out for how many pieces had been thrown everywhere, which cemented the pre-match driver's prediction of "This is gonna make a mess!" as the team's new slogan. The utter destruction of Decimator meant M.O.E. was moving on to the televised rounds against PyRAMidroid. For this fight, M.O.E. adjusted its blade downwards in order to hit the low to the ground PyRAMidroid. The first hit slightly bent one of the capturing devices on PyRAMidroid and rendered it useless. PyRAMidroid retaliated by pushing M.O.E. across the BattleBox into the killsaws, and took a shot. M.O.E. then put 2 heavy hits on either side of PyRAMidroid, cutting into the armor. This left one of the capturing devices of PyRAMidroid dangling behind the robot. M.O.E. continued to strike PyRAMidroid, causing more damage and destroying the left side drivetrain of PyRAMidroid, leaving it to spin in circles. The next hit sent the destroyed capturing device flying across the arena. M.O.E. began cutting in to the shell of PyRAMidroid and eventually incapacitated it. M.O.E. won by KO in 1:25. M.O.E. then moved on to the Round of 32 against Voltronic, which it won on a 36-9 judge's decision after demolishing Voltronic with its blade. Voltronic came out of the match in an unrepairable state, as it was completely rebuilt for Season 5.0. M.O.E's next opponent was The Matador. The Matador charged out of its square, attempting to hit and flip M.O.E. before the blade got up to speed but backed off as it reacted too slow. M.O.E. then chased The Matador across the BattleBox, with Matador getting temporarily stuck on a killsaw. More chasing ensued with M.O.E. driving over a killsaw itself, before continuing the chase. The Matador then drove into the front of M.O.E, which split open part of the front right panel of The Matador, which flipped itself into the air before M.O.E. struck the front left panel and caused a similar gash on that side. M.O.E. then hit the Matador on the right side, before charging in and ripping the entire rear right wheel off. The Matador attempted to spin around as M.O.E. began cutting in into The Matador's front left wheel. The Matador ran over the killsaws again, before M.O.E. hit the rear of The Matador and bent one of the tail pieces. M.O.E. hit the rear of The Matador again, spinning it around. M.O.E. charged in once more and took off The Matador's entire front left wheel, whilst the front right was hanging off its axle. M.O.E. began carving into one of the wheel motors of The Matador, before ripping off a tail piece, sending it flying into the air. A direct hit to the front of The Matador opened up the gap on the front of The Matador even more, but flipped M.O.E. onto its back. M.O.E. carved into the rear left tire, taking off some pieces of rubber, before completely removing it. Deciding the fight was over, Neal Muzzy backed up M.O.E. and began performing victory spins as The Matador was counted out in 1:42. M.O.E. moved on to the quarterfinals against OverKill. This battle was close, with M.O.E. doing lots of damage to OverKill's wheels and blade, which it completely mangled, but OverKill was the aggressor, pushing M.O.E. into the hazards. In the end, it was close, but OverKill was given the judge's decision, 25-20, controversially knocking M.O.E. out of the tournament. M.O.E. was not finished in Season 4.0 yet. It was entered into the Royal Rumble at the end of the season. As Nightmare flipped over SlamJob, M.O.E. took care of The Matador again, causing more damage. After some time, Nightmare seemed to be out in the open, and the first bot that came in close was M.O.E. M.O.E. zipped in and without a delay, knocked off one of Nightmare's tires, peeling it right off the rim. M.O.E then came back around and took out the other wheel too, smacking it so hard that the gearbox broke, leaving Nightmare with almost no mobility on one bare steel rim. Despite this damage, M.O.E. lost the rumble to Little Sister. Season 5.0 For season 5.0, M.O.E. was completely rebuilt from the ground up. The flywheel bar increased from 22 lbs to 33 lbs, and went from being powered by two Bosch 750 motors, to now being powered by an Etek. This allowed it to spin up its weapon from a stop to a tip speed of 135mph in under two seconds. The other big change was going from a chassis that supported the weapon bar on one side, to now holding the weapon axle with chassis frame on both sides. In its first fight, against Stealth Terminator, the devastating first impact of M.O.E.'s weapon cracked one of the support bearings on the weapon axle, causing the drive belt to go slack. Without a weapon, M.O.E. could only push and shove with Stealth Terminator, and the judges gave the win to Stealth Terminator on the basis of being less damaged. After Season 5.0 Following the cancellation of the BattleBots television series, the team decided to discontinue their robot combat activities. Much of their participation had been funded by the television royalties from previous seasons, so without that being an option to recoup expenses, the team ended their run with fighting robots, moving on to the FIRST robotics competition, and coaching FIRST Lego League teams to this day. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 Merchandice Any appearances by M.O.E. in merchandise are listed below: *M.O.E./MiniBot Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners